Ichigo The Espada
by Sparkyal
Summary: After a fight with Grimmjow Ichigo is killed out only to find that his Friends think he turned his back on them Orihime wont look at him and he has lost his memory and he is the new Cero Espada slight IchiHime near the end.
1. Chapter 1 Where is she?

The Orange haired shinigami substitute ran down the never ending corridors of los noches his sword straped to his back and his black robe swaying in the ecohing wind that filled the palace one thought was going through his head "Inoue... have to save Inoue." That was all he came for save Inoue and leave this damed realm of Hollows. But their was somthing in the back of his mind telling him to go after Soske Aizen the man who brang harm to his freinds back in the Soul Society and now in Hueco Mundo he was on the ege to just run into his thrown room and smash up his pretty little face of his. After ages of walking he arrived at the supposed chamber where Inoue Orihime was kept he had defeated most of the Hollows that resided in Hueco Mundo now all he could do was save slowly pulled the door open and walked inside the black chamber he could almost see her memories of this horrible place.

"Inoue are you in here!" He souted

No reply

He walked further into the room and found nothing _where is she_. After hours of searching he heard a pair of footsteps coming down the hallway he quickly his behind one of the pillars supporting the Building he looked around the corner to see Ulquoria and Inoue not to far behind.

"Get in your room woman." Ulquiorra said in his emotionless voice out of all the espada he couldnt stan him his pale skin black hair and green tear drops coming from his eyes.

"Kurosaki Ichigo eh." He recodnized that voice it could only be...

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo said his eyes widening in alarm he had no time to react when he was kicked him straight through the pillar he was hiding behind.

Ichigo was now flying into the wall until...

"Santun Kesshun."

Inoues barrier stoped him from colliding into the wall and he used it as a sort of wall to jump of.

"BANKIA!" He screamed.

"Get in your room woman!" Ulquiorra shouted.

Inoue scared and confused made a run for it down the corridors. Ichigo was still fighting Grimmjow and had no idea what was going on between Ulquiorra and Inoue.

"Come on Kurosaki put on that mask of your do it now!"

"Last time I checked I dont need it to beat you."

"Is that so." Grimmjow smirked "Grind Pantera." Grimmjow was now preparing his release while Ichigo watched completely unfazed by all of this he just wanted to bring Inoue back to the world of the living with him, Chad, Uryuu, Renji and Rukia.

When Grimmjow release was complete Ichigo thought it was now time to put his mask on he put his hand near his face and swiped away at the wind to form his Hollow mask.

"I thought you said you didnt need that to beat me Kurosaki." Grimmjow laughed

"Seems that I do furball."

"Why you little!"


	2. Chapter 2 Killed

They fight between Ichigo and Grimmjow continued Ichigo threw every attack that he had at him but Grimmjow just laughed and side steped all of them.

"Youll have to do better then that kurosaki !"Grimmjow smirked

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Ichigo bellowed Grimmjows eyes widend as he saw the black explosion of reitsu coming towards him.

The explosion took out four pillars and Grimmjow was bleading all over his eyes widend as he now charged at Ichigo full force but now it was Ichigo who was side steping his attacks and laughing.

"Whats wrong Grimmjow your getting slow." He laughed.

Grimmjows eyes widend he _**I enough of his shit now to bring out the big guns **_he cut both of his hands and fired to Grand Rey Ceros at point blank Ichigo eyes widend and he was sent into three pillars until falling to the ground he was leaning on his sword and his mask had fallen of he was about to get up when a hand went round his neck and threw him onto the ground then stamping on his chest.

"Looks like it is over now Kurosaki." Grimmjow said as he plunged his hand into Ichigos chest and riped his heart out crushing it with his hand.

Orihime was running until she felt the Reitsu drop in the atmosphere and stopped who was it she didn't know if only she could now Ulquiorra had caught up with her and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"You try somthing like that again woman and I will have Aizen grant me permission to personaly choke all the air out of your lungs." He snapped.

"Who died?" She asked nearly begging it wasn't Ichigo.

"I dont know why did you ask me how am I supposed to know these things."

Grimmjow walked up to Aizens throne carrying the now lifeless body of Ichigo Kurosaki over his shoulder he slumped it down onto the Espada confronce table where all 10 espada besides Ulqiuorra were now at chatting amongst themselfs besides Harribel who was now eyeing up the body and checking for every single detail until Aizen cut them off.

"Congratulations Grimmjow for bringing down our most deadly enemy in all of the Goeti thirteen now I have some special plans for him _**Really special plans**_."

**Back in the Soul Society**

"No I am not risking the life of countless shinigami to rescue one man." Yamamoto Bellowed and literally put the cane down.

"But captian I ..."

"No I said it once an I wont say it again."

"As you wish captian." Rukia said as she steped out of the confronce room.

"So how did it go?" Renji asked.

"I Couldnt get through to him sorry Renji."

They just both sighed and walked back to there barracks in silence.

**And that was chapter 2 oh yea also something I forgot to do in the last chapter**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Shonen Jump , Tite Kubo or Bleach in any way.**

**So anyway please leave you review and any sugestion**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah I think im not gonna continue with this story mainly because I really dont know where to go with it hope I dont make you guys mad but I am going to make a different fan fic to appease your pain *Coughs* yeah likely *Coughs***


End file.
